Anything For A Kiss
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: In which Speedy goes to great length to receive a simple kiss from the most impossible person. One-Shot muck around.


**The Titans I'm using in this one are as follows: Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven from titans West, Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Speedy from East, Hotshot, The Herald, Jericho, Kid Flash, Jinx and Argent.**

 _'Today was going to be fun'_ those where the words that continued to ran through the mind of the playboy titan as he casually strolled the hallways of the tower, footsteps echoing at each step he took. The hallways themselves where cold but he doubted they'd stay that way, everything usually heated up for him in times like this. His ego alone could have fuelled an entire city or two. There was a smirk against his lips that refused to leave and why should it, he was getting everything he wanted in an easy days work.

The first person Speedy managed to find was in the lounge area, Hotshot was trying to play the game station Beast Boy and Cyborg had, his powers melting the controller each time he got angry.

Speedy strolled over and sat next to Hotshot who immediately glared at his intrusion. "What Speedy," he growled but returned to the game after grabbing a new controller. Speedy did his best to suppress the smile that appeared over his face as he inched himself closer.

"You seem tense, I thought you were learning controlling techniques for that rage of yours," said a very casually Speedy.

"I've learned enough, my anger is completely under control," Hotshot growled back and without even realising it he'd melted the controller that was currently in his hands, it dripped down and pooled on the ground beneath the spot he'd been holding it at.

"That doesn't look like control to me," Speedy said, standing and moving behind the couch. Hotshot swore as he dropped the controller, he groaned and leaned back on the couch looking more frustrated then before.

Speedy started to rub Hotshots shoulder, who ended up sitting up rather fast and going to pull away although Speedy was stronger. "What the hell are you doing," Hotshot said, seeming worried.

"Helping you calm down, are you telling me this isn't helping?" Speedy asked back, pushing a little harder on the tight muscles causing an unwilling sigh of relief. Speedy could see through the refection's of the windows that Hotshot was tense, his face looked shocked, embarrassed and strained but he seemed to let it go after a few minutes although the embarrassed look never left.

After a little bit Hotshot seemed to completely relax, even lean back a bit. Speedy was still doing his best to suppress any forms of noise while he continued. "Feeling better,"

"You are so weird, guys don't do this it makes us look gay," Hotshot mumbled back. Speedy leaned down so he could speak into Hotshots ear.

"Who says I'm not," Speedy said, kissing Hotshots neck and ear. Hotshot jumped forward with widened eyes, he ripped his shoulders free and turned to stare at Speedy with a look of utter shock and disbelief. He spluttered over his words as he tried desperately to find the right words. Of course no one in any of the towers had ever though of Speedy being into guys, not with him constantly picking up girls, they'd joked about it but this was different, he was being different.

"You're gay," Hotshot said, still moving a bit away with a shocked face, even Speedy had to admit the look on his face was amusing. To the question or more likely realisation Speedy shrugged and moved back over the couch, towards the beyond frightened Hotshot.

"You alright, you seem a little well off," Speedy said, he reached out a hand but Hotshot stumbled back, his legs hitting the small table causing him to fall back. Speedy bit his lip hard to stop the laugh from leaping out of his throat. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just... I'm not gay Speedy and I don't think I've ever made myself look gay," he said as he stood up again and brushed himself off.

"You don't know until you've tried it, I could play the test subject," Speedy offered stepping into Hotshot's space again and grabbing hold of his shoulders. Hotshot pushed Speedy back and stepped back himself.

"Whoa, yeah no I know I'm straight and I certainly don't wanna test it so thanks but I'll pass." before Speedy could reply to him Hotshot basically bolted from the room. The moment Speedy knew he was gone he started laughing, the image of Hotshot tripping over the table stuck on a replying loop in his head.

In his head he heard himself say, _one down, seven to go._ He smiled again and walked to the computers, pulling up the security system and looking at where everyone was. Aqualad was outside swimming about, Cyborg was tinkering with his car in the garage with the help of Raven, the training room had all Robin, The Herald, Kid Flash and Beast Boy in it and on the roof was Jericho. After choosing his next target Speedy shut of the computer and made his way down the tower.

He found himself outside pretty fast to were Aqualad was swimming. Speedy figured that this would be the easiest and the most awkward encounter of all considering everyone already figured Aqualad was gay.

He moved to the shore line and sat against some rocks waiting calmly until Fish-boy noticed him. It seemed to take a lot longer then he'd have liked but eventually - after throwing a few rocks – Aqualad noticed him and moved over. He got out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry his hair with. Speedy smiled up at him with his trademark lopsided grin.

"Hey, what's up Speedy?" Aqualad asked sitting down on the rock bedside him, not close enough for the water that was running off him to hit Speedy but enough the that he could easily make out all the smells.

"I was wanting to talk to you. Are you gay?" Aqualad choked on the question, starting to cough as if unable to swallow it. It's not like anyone was this direct with him, not once did he ever even get asked.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Aqualad said, still having some troubles breathing properly.

"Everyone kinda thinks it, are you?"

"No, god no," he took a breath to calm himself and leaned on his arms. "The entire team thinks I'm gay, really? No wonder I can't get a reply from Raven with all my hints. Here I thought she was just playing hard to get," he muttered to mostly himself. Speedy glared just a bit but shrugged it off after a second.

"Are you sure you're not into guys?" He asked again.

"No, I'm more than sure, I have no interest in being with a single guy,"

"Seems no one is gay among the titans, pity," Speedy whispered the last part and scooted himself a bit closer to Aqualad without being spotted.

"Why, would you really tease a person based off who they like?" Speedy's head shook from side to side before turning and staring into Aqualad's eyes.

"No, I was actually hoping you were gay, so I'd have someone to talk to," Speedy smirked again and picked up Aqualad's hand, placing kisses on it while keeping eye contact with him. Aqualad started turning bright red and his lips and eyebrows pulled down, unable to understand what was happening here. Speedy was starting to think the only reaction he'd get was confusion out of everyone but that was fine.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Aqualad said, standing up and tugging his arm out of Speedy's grip.

Speedy chuckled and followed Aqualad all the way back to the doors before blocking him in there and smiling at him. "I was trying to find someone who could comfort me," he whispered, tucking a bit of stray hair behind Aqualad's ear. The man in front of him shivered and pushed himself closer against the wall.

"Ah, you heard me a few seconds ago right, saying how totally not gay I was so please stop," Aqualad turned his head as Speedy moved closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, you don't have to pretend with me," Speedy whispered but was soon soaked by a wave that ripped out of the titan's pipe line. Aqualad said _sorry_ very fast before speeding off into the tower.

Speedy sat up and shook as much water as he could off himself, now he regretted seeing Hotshot first, he could have warmed up against him if he hadn't. Sighing he stropped back into the tower, down the hall, making slushing and sloshing sounds as he walked. His boots now squeaked against the ground and water pooled in trails behind him.

He changed before headed up to the roof, hoping that maybe Jericho was still there but to no avail. He was about to head back into the tower before noticing The Herald watching the sun moving slowly in the sky. Speedy couldn't help the smile that again appeared on his face before walking over to him. He tapped on the cloaked boys shoulders getting his attention and smiled.

"Hey," The Herald said before getting a fast shock. Usually Speedy would have played this slow but knowing he was losing time he decided to just speed things up. He shoved The Herald against the nearest thing he could find – which in this case was an air vent thing – and tagged his hood down so he kiss the boys neck. His hands slid down the boys in front of him till he was holding hands with him. The Herald made a few noises of shock and then tried to shove Speedy forward.

"Hotshot said you were acting weird but I didn't think he meant you were like this," The Herald complained, trying even hard to shove at him, which wasn't easy without the use of his hands, he was forced to use his body with to Speedy felt more like he was being grounded against and ended up moaning as he pulled the boys hands to his body.

"Here I thought this would be harder," Speedy mumbled. The Herald – after hearing the moan – had stopped moving and was instead cursing and trying to reason with him.

"Come on Speedy knock it off, please,"

"Why? The way you're reacting makes me think you like it," Speedy said and went to kiss the boys lips.

"No, I don't, I like Argent!" he yelled in a desperate attempted to free himself. Speedy smirked and released him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you two were together, that's why I thought you were gay," Speedy said, doing his best to act completely innocent. The Herald was leaning still against the vents and gasping as if his life had just been saved. He pulled his hood back up and glared at Speedy who only shrugged and headed off.

Speedy was walking to the garage next making a list in his head, so far that was The Herald, Hotshot and Aqualad who all assumed he was gay and possible Beast Boy if he found the note that was left in his room yet, which only left Cyborg, Jericho, Kid Flash and Robin plus the girls but he figured the guys or at least Beast Boy being the gossips would have told entire tower.

He'd only just gotten to Cyborg and started to speak when was immediately cut off "I already know so just keep moving," Cyborg said. Speedy shrugged and turned to leave, that certainly made things move faster which was what he needed because by night he'd lose and with what he had to gain losing was not an option.

He found Jericho with Hotshot already talking about what had happened and Argent sitting there denying that it was true. Speedy would have been fine to enter if it wasn't for Argent so instead looked for Kid Flash.

Where do you go when looking for the faster person alive with the fastest metabolise alive, the kitchen of course. Kid Flash had just finished off a dozen or more sandwiches and was now looking through the fridge for something else to eat. Speedy leaned behind him so when he closed the door and turned he walked straight into Speedy.

"Oh, sorry Speedy, I didn't know you were stand ridiculously close behind me," Flash said, moving around him with ease. Speedy followed him and watched as he made a dozen more sandwiches. "Want one and I do mean one, Jinx already stole a few," he said smiling. Speedy had notice a few times that Flash couldn't say Jinx's name without smiling like a goofy fool or more appropriate a love sick fool.

"Well I am hungry for something, but it's not food," Speedy said, leaning closer.

"Am I meant to understand you, oh it's a reference to girls right," Kid said turning and jumping back quickly "Not one for personal space are you?"

"Not when I like something, no not really,"

"Ha, you realise I'm not a girl right?" Kid said, taking a sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth, a bit of the source sweeping off the side and marked his cheek. He reached up to whip it off when Speedy grabbed his hand and moved closer, licking the source slowly of his cheek. When he pulled back Kid Flash had dropped his food and was now standing there blinking with stained cheeks.

"Ew, what's wrong with you," He said, zooming across the room with a wet cloth and whipping repeatedly at his cheek. Speedy smiled and picked up a sandwich, checking the time quickly before he left. A little less then an hour till night. He sighed and went to find Jericho for the third time.

Jericho took less convince then the others, Speedy walked over to him and ran a hand through his hair and instantly Jericho was signing furiously _'I'm sorry, I'm not gay,'_ and the moment he had a chance he left.

Now for the person Speedy was avoided all day long, he didn't want to see Robin because they'd been friends longer then most knew and Robin knew all the little things about him and would more then likely assume it was a joke which was the last thing that Speedy needed when he only had ten minutes till night time.

He found Robin in a hallway walking to the common room. Speedy messaged basically everyone in the tower before catching up to Robin and taking his hand.

The entire tower had received a message to turn on the camera for a hallway without any reason whatsoever. Which wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was hearing the buzz about Speedy being gay and him hitting on every guy so far. Even the girls who were sceptically at first was starting to believe he was actual gay and that he was using all those women to hid it.

Bumble Bee went to the computer and typed in the code for the hallway that had been messaged. An image popped up with Speedy and Robin talking causally about something and apparently holding hands, they could all hear the conversation easily but where dumbfounded over it still.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, looking out their hands that were interlocked. Speedy knew it was unlikely that Robin would argue about holding hands because he'd assume it was nothing more then a joke, an innocent joke like all there others.

"I want to talk to you, I wanted to see if we could be more than friends," Speedy said, smiling coolly. Robin just laughed and let his hand go as it went to his mouth to try and suppress the laugh. Speedy glared at him and shoved his shoulder back against the wall. "I'm being serious Robin,"

"Sure you are Speedy, I completely believe you," Robin said, still in fits of laughter. Speedy started kissing Robin's neck and his hand laced in Robins hair. "This isn't going to make me believe you Speedy, I've seen you do a hell of a lot more for a joke," Robin said, but pushed at his chest nonetheless.

"What's the one thing I'd never done, Robin?" Speedy asked, grabbing hold of Robins jaw, Robin glared slightly and tried to pull his jaw away but Speedy just moved his hand with it before lining him up and kissing him deeply. The colours that flashed over his face were just one of the things that Speedy loved, that and the fact that Robin kneed him like a girl would before ducking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Speedy sighed and followed, seeing Robin at the sink rinsing his mouth and the rest of the team just staring blankly at him. He took the chance to check the clock, two minutes till night or six really.

"Hi guys, umm what's up? What you watching?" he asked pretending everything was normal. Bee was the first to say it, shouting out ' _you're gay'_ but then covering her mouth quickly realising how mean that had sounded.

The others nodded and most of the guys refused to even look directly at him. He listened to them one by one all trying to comfort him and tell him that they wouldn't think any less of him and while they spoke he kept his eye on the clock, a few seconds must have been left and the only person besides Raven and Cyborg that had said nothing was Robin.

"Robin, what do you think?" Speedy asked, urging him to answer.

"I've know you for years and I can't believe it. It changes nothing I'm still you're friend, _only_ you're friend though okay?" Robin said, leaning against the counter.

"So you all think I'm gay," Speedy asked, looking like he was just confirming what had been said and all together they all answered ' _yes'_ just as the clock ticked over. "I win," Speedy said, smiling even brighter then before.

"Win what Speedy, this isn't a competition," Bee asked watching him shove a handful of breath mints into his mouth as if cleansing it.

"Sure it is," Speedy said, stepping in front of Raven who was leaning on the bench. "Pay up princess, I managed to convince the entire team I was gay before Six, you lose and I win," Speedy said leaning down to her.

"This was a bet," Robin yelled, glaring intently at him. Speedy shrugged.

"You know what I'll do for a joke so just image what I'll do for a kiss," Speedy said, winking at Raven who was now looking as if she was sulking with her hands crossed tightly over her chest. "Princess,"

Raven sighed and leaned up, pecking his cheek lightly to Speedy's disappointment. "There, happy?" Raven asked, smirking a little bit.

"No, what was that? We had a deal, I had to convince them all I was gay and trust me it was only fun teasing people but I had to kiss Robin to make him believe and you're idea is to kiss my cheek, not happening," Speedy said leaning forward but Raven pushed passed him.

"I told you to convince them but you where the one who failed to say where you wanted the kiss, you only said a simple peck," Raven said, her smirk growing a little large at the face he made and the way his arms dropped as he realised the error he'd made.

"Oh," was all he could say as she walked off. The team around him were laughing a little but he was just staring at the door now, growling under his breath. "Fine, next time I'll make sure to give full instructions,"

 **End**  
 **So this was an honest just muck about being as I was bored and I thought who other then the playboy would ever make a deal like this one. So yeah.**


End file.
